1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated control system and method using a vehicle surveillance camera, and more particularly, to an integrated control system and method using a vehicle surveillance camera, in which vehicle information about nearby vehicles is obtained using a camera installed inside a vehicle, and the vehicle information is transmitted to an integrated control server to generate a database, thereby enabling efficient detection and search of road conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to investigate accident history and to record driving states, a black box, that is, a surveillance camera, is installed not only in air planes but also in automobiles. A black box is referred to as an event data recorder (EDR), and is mostly in the form of cameras. A black box is installed in a vehicle near a rear-view mirror or on a dashboard, and captures images in front of a vehicle and records the same as video images to be used in judging a traffic accident fairly.
Some vehicle surveillance cameras include at least two cameras, and capture images not only of a front side but also images of a backside and lateral sides. In addition, in vehicles like taxis and buses used by an unspecified number of the general public, a black box that captures even inside of a vehicle while recording voice is installed.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2009-0046477 discloses a black box including a built-in camera lens unit for performing a recording function and a microphone for recording an external voice, and a user terminal that automatically transmits recorded data to a receiving device.
Meanwhile, current integrated road control systems not only count the number of vehicles on a road but are also used to control overall road conditions by conducting controls such as control of accident spots and control of congested blocks.